


Three Times Unlucky

by one_off_mind



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_off_mind/pseuds/one_off_mind
Summary: A very very very short piece in which Nagito experiences chronic bad luck.
Kudos: 2





	Three Times Unlucky

"What, I just missed the bus?"

Nagito huffed, his chest heaving as he struggled to recollect the breath lost from his sprint up to the bus stop. For some reason, his alarm hadn't gone off when it was supposed to that morning, leaving him with a significantly smaller amount of time to get ready and out the door. Even so, at the pace he was running, he should have just made it when the bus pulled into the stop, if not a little earlier. 

Thank goodness for the woman sitting nearby, at least, who happened to know the bus's schedule well. Had she not been there, who knows how long he would have stood and waited. 

"Yes, I'm afraid so, young man." She said. "It seems it came earlier than usual today, how inconvenient. The next one should be in the next twenty minutes or so, if you're willing to wait it out."

_Inconvenient doesn't begin to describe it. Twenty minutes will be far too late._

"I see. I think I'll be better off just walking, in that case." He replied, already started off in the opposite direction. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Of course, I could use the exercise!"

 _'It can't get much worse.'_  
That's what he was thinking, then.  
_'It can't get much worse than this.'_

♧▪︎♧▪︎♧

Nagito had managed to walk two and a half blocks before he felt the first drop on his head, immediately followed by a second. And then a third. And then a hundred more. Of course he knew it would rain; in fact, he'd packed an umbrella in his bag the night before, just in case.

"I know I put it in here, so where is..."

_He had packed it, right?_

Within a matter of seconds, the rain was coming down in sheets, falling thick and heavy. Regardless of whether he had an umbrella or not, just seeing where he was going would be difficult, if not entirely impossible.

"First my alarm doesn't go off, then the bus leaves without me, and now this. Three times unlucky, who'd have thought?" Nagito laughed to himself, stopping in his tracks. "And to me of all people. Honestly, what's next?"

In that moment, the universe, as though in response to his (notably rhetorical) question, sent a snake of lightning slithering down and striking a nearby tree. He stared at the tree with wide eyes as it attempted to catch fire before being immediately put out by the torrential downpour. 

"I think I may as well call in sick."

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, like I said, ths is really short. I found it in a bunch of story drafts and really like the concept so decided to put it here. 
> 
> Maybe I'll remember it and add more.


End file.
